


I Wasn't Thinking of Him

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Kinky Sam, M/M, Short, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets angry when he hears Sam call out Daddy in the shower and then Sam tells him that he has a Daddy kink and its for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Thinking of Him

Maybe he should just make sure he heard it right. That his mind isn't playing tricks, that he's not imagining things. That he did not just hear his baby brother call out 'Daddy' while jerking off. And he knows Sam is jerking off because all thirteen year olds tend to do that every time they shower. Raging hormones and stuff. 

He wants to open the bathroom door, which wouldn't help much since the motel room is so small he might as well be in the bathroom. But he can't just do nothing about it, this is Sammy, his Sammy, the same Sammy he's been giving hand jobs and blow jobs to 'teach' him about sex. It kinda got out of control somewhere between Sam begging him to "Put your finger in...please?" And "Can I suck it, it looks so big, please Dean." But Dean doesn't like to think deep about how he's getting the best orgasms of his life from his baby brother. 

The door is open and Dean is caught between pretending to want to go to the bathroom or just throwing half naked Sam on the bed and making sure he calls out Dean this time and every single time he thinks about touching himself again. 

Sam sneaks from the small opening that Dean's huge body is offering and sits on the bed as he dries his hair. 

"You need a written invitation." Sam jokes. 

Dean looks at him and realizes that Sam assumed Dean wants to use the bathroom. But Dean can't think of anything other than Sam's voice saying 'Daddy'

He walks to Sam and stands in front of him with all that frustration seeping out of his voice. "What were you doing in the shower, Sammy?" 

Sam looks up through his wet bangs "Showering." He answers with a confused expression. 

"No reason to lie to me little brother. I heard you." He feels like all the girls that he cheats on and they catch him doing it. He never knew how hard it is to confront someone, but again, Sam wasn't really cheating. 

"Big deal, I was jerking off. You want a reward?" He stood up to go to his duffle and his face turned the smallest shade of red because if Dean really heard him than this is far more embarrassing than just being heard jerkin off. 

Dean stops him and shoves him back down on the bed. "What did I say about lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

"I heard you!" Dean climbs on the bed and hovers over Sam's awkwardly positioned body. "I'm not enough anymore? Little Sammy need the whole family to fuck him? Is that it? Am I so unsatisfying that you have to think about Dad?" Now it's his turn to be red and it's from anger as much as embarrassment because he never thought that HE would be unsatisfying to anyone. "Jesus fuck, Sammy, you're not even gonna deny it?" 

"Get off me." It doesn't come out as he wanted, instead it's weak and shakey and small. 

"You gonna run to Daddy?"

"I wasn't thinking about Dad you perv." He tries to get up but Dean has him pinned with his body and he doesn't seem like he's about to move soon. 

"Dean, c'mon, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Then what the hell did I hear?"

Sam's about as red as a tomato and squirming under Dean's body, surprisingly he's capable of getting hard because that's the definition of being a teenager. "I was thinking about you." He mumbles while keeping his head tucked to his chin. 

"What?" Dean wasn't trying to tease Sam, he just wasn't sure he heard him right. Because last time he checked his name was Dean, and he was in no way Sam's 'Daddy'

"I said I was thinking about you." He says louder and if It's possible, his voice is even more embarrassed than his face. 

"Come again?"

"Stop being a jerk."

Dean wants to laugh but he settles for a chuckle and he sits up. "You have a Daddy Kink?" He raises one brow and keeps his smirk in check as much he can. 

Sam sits against the head board and pulls his knees up. "Shut up."

Dean can't really put his finger on why but something about little Sammy calling him Daddy just makes him hard as a diamond, there's an unbelievable twist in his stomach and his imagination takes him to a place where Sam is laying under him, with all his naked glory, he wants to see Sam blushing and squirming and begging to cum while Dean calls him a good boy and forces him to his knees and feeds Sam his cock, God, he's about to cum and he wants his load inside Sammy. Fuck, he's never even fucked a guy before, but he can always make exceptions for his little brother. 

"Wanna be my good little boy, huh Sammy?" He crawls towards his brother and pulls his legs so they're flat on the bed and spread. "Want Daddy to take care of you little cock?" 

Sam doesn't fight it, just lays down beneath his brother and whimpers at his words with a blush down to his chest. "Please Daddy."


End file.
